Navidad en una lágrima
by Sonia Granger Potter
Summary: Navidad en Hogwarts. Hermione se siente patosa y un desastre, pero Harry le hará ver que no es así.. Oneshot. HHr.


N.d.A.: Esta historia está hecho como regalo de navidad para un amigo invisble: Kamy Luna de Weasley, y por lo tanto se lo dedico a ella. NAVIDAD EN UNA LÁGRIMA 

La torre de Gryffindor era un autentico caos. Todas las mujeres que habitaban en la torre subían y bajaban las escaleras; iban y venían a toda prisa y, desde la sala común podían oírse todo de ruidos extraños provenir del piso de arriba donde estaban las habitaciones.

Era imposible diferenciar los ruidos unos de otros, los chicos no sabían que ocurría ahí arriba; lo que si que sabían era que estaba a punto de estallar la Tercera Guerra Mundial como mínimo; pues si ponías un poco de atención podías distinguir golpes de puerta, golpes en el suelo que parecían ser zapatos aterrizando y, si aun prestabas más atención podías distinguir gritos como:

"¡Dónde puse mi cepillo!"

"¡Desvuélveme mi maquillaje, lo necesito ahora!"

"¡Quieres hacer el favor de salir del baño, tengo que ducharme!"

"¡Quita tus manos de mi vestido!"

"¡Que alguien me ayude, no encuentro el zapato derecho!"

Y otros gritos por el estilo.

Los hombres no tenían miedo, simplemente estaban aterrados, cierto era que esa noche era el baile de disfraces de Navidad, ¡pero era dentro de cuatro horas!; eso era horrible, cada vez que se organizaba un evento similar en el castillo ocurría lo mismo, estuvieses en la casa que estuvieses.

Ese año Dumbledore había decidido que, en vez de celebrar el clásico baile de Navidad celebrarían un baile de disfraces para hacerlo más original y divertido. La idea había sido acogida con mucho entusiasmo, sobretodo por el sector femenino de la escuela.

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de profesores; todos iban de un lado a otro decorando el Salón con velas, luces de colores, estrellas, árboles de navidad, cintas de colores, guirnaldas y muérdago esparcido por aquí y por allí.

Así que después de recorrer el castillo para descubrir como se sucedían los hechos, y a dos horas de que empiece el baile podemos resumir que tenemos a todos los alumnos en sus torres.

No. No todos los alumnos se encuentran en su torres y habitaciones.

Dos de ellos no están. Dos de ellos se encuentran paseando por los jardines de Hogwarts.

Uno de ellos es la estudiante más inteligente que Hogwarts ha visto en mucho tiempo; el otro el mago más famoso de los últimos tiempos a causa de un loco y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente.

Hermione Granger y Harry Potter se encuentran paseando tranquilamente ajenos al ajetreo del castillo.

- Y dime, ¿de que vas a disfrazarte para el baile de esta noche?

- Es un secreto – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa traviesa.

Mira que eres mala – respondió Harry con un puchero – Yo te dije cual iba a ser mi disfraz.

- Claro que lo hiciste. Pero solo porque necesitabas ayuda para terminarlo, porque sino me juego lo que quieras a que no me lo habrías dicho.

- Eso no es cierto y tu lo sabes. Sabes que desde que ocurrió lo de Sirius te lo cuento todo y no tengo secretos contigo.

- ¿Desde lo de Sirius o un poco más adelante? Porque que yo recuerde te tardaste casi un año en decirme cierta cosa de suma importancia que podría habernos evitado malos momentos y discusiones y habernos dado momentos buenos, alegres y románticos – Y diciendo esto Hermione se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó por el cuello mientras le sonreía.

Harry respondió al gesto abrazándola por la cintura y sonrojándose un poco.

- Si bueno… ya sabes… - titubeaba. Aún se ponía nervioso cuando tocaban el tema ya que había sido un tonto. – Estaba confuso. No estaba seguro de mis sentimientos y menos de los tuyos.

- Pues creo que eras el único que no los conocía – respondió juguetonamente – Me parece que todo Hogwarts, profesores y Filch incluidos, sabían que estaba, estoy y estaré locamente enamorada del niño-que-vivió-para-no-enterarse-de-nada.

- Si, bueno, que querías que hiciera. Estaba asustado. Tenia miedo de perderte o de meter la pata…

- Harry – interrumpió Hermione.

- ¿Si?

- Cállate y bésame – dijo con una sonrisa.

Y Harry no se hizo de rogar. Acercó su rostro al de ella y a tres milímetros de sus labios dio por terminada la conversación con un simple "Te amo" y fundió sus labios con los de Hermione que en esos momentos era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Momentos después se separaron por falta de aire. En ese momento Hermione fue consciente de la hora que era y agarrando a Harry por la mano se puso a correr rumbo al castillo.

- Hermione para. ¿Hermione! ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es tarde Harry.

- ¿Tarde? – Harry no sabia de que le hablaba - ¿Tarde para que?

- Para el baile. Solo falta una hora para que empiece y aun tenemos que vestirnos y arreglarnos.

- Vale, lo comprendo. Pero, ¿es necesario que corramos tanto y que tires tan fuerte? Como te descuides me romperás el brazo.

- Lo siento.- Hermione paró de repente – Ya hemos llegado. Nos vemos en la puerta del Gran Comedor dentro de una hora. Te quiero. Adiós. – Y besándole cortamente en los labios despareció como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo a los dormitorios femeninos.

Harry aun intentando recuperar la respiración y un poco confundido se dirigió más calmadamente a su habitación donde se encontró con un Ron histérico y a punto de tirar su disfraz por la ventana y tirarse a si mismo detrás.

- Te lo juro, no pienso volver a disfrazarme de reno nunca más.

- Vamos Ron, tampoco es para tanto, además, seguro que Luna estará encantada de verte así. Por cierto, ¿de qué se disfraza ella?

- La verdad es que no tengo ni idea, no quiso decírmelo, quería que fuese una sorpresa. ¿Y Hermione?

- Está en las mismas. No ha soltado palabra sobre su disfraz.

- Entonces no hay nada que hacer, a ver si consigo colocarme de una vez estas malditas aspas de reno que Luna ya debe estar esperándome en el vestíbulo. – Y, todavía peleándose con las astas, Ron se dirigió a la puerta y se fue en busca de Luna.

Después de mirar el reloj Harry decidió que ya era hora de empezar a vestirse así que se dirigió a su armario y sacó lo necesario para vestirse mientras intentaba imaginarse como seria el disfraz de Hermione para mantenerlo tan en secreto.

----------------------------

Una hora después Harry se encontraba en la sala común esperando a su pareja de baile mientras hablaba con algunos de los chicos que le felicitaban por su disfraz y por sus bien conseguidas alas, a lo que él respondía que las alas eran merito completo de Hermione.

Harry iba disfrazado de ángel, una túnica azul cielo larga hasta los pies con ribetes dorados en el cuello, las mangas y el final de la túnica; a juego con ella llevaba una aureola dorada que flotaba sobre su cabeza y unas alas transparentes con filos plateados unidas a su espalda, definitivamente Hermione se había superado a si misma al crear esas alas que parecían irreales.

No había pasado ni cinco minutos cuando vio bajar a Ginny corriendo por las escaleras y situarse a su lado, la miró fijamente y descubrió que iba disfrazada de Sally, la protagonista femenina de la película "Pesadilla antes de Navidad" parecía una muñeca de trapo hecha pedazos y vuelta a coser de mala manera; por lo que dedució que Malfoy iría vestido de Jack Skellington, el protagonista masculino.

- Harry, - habló Ginny - Hermione baja en cinco minutos. Yo me voy que he quedado con Draco en la puerta del Gran Salón. Por cierto, bonitas alas.

- Gracias, pero el mérito es de Hermione, fue ella quien las hizo.

- ¿Qué harías tu sin ella? – preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa.

- No gran cosa la verdad, probablemente no hubiera terminado ni el primer curso en Hogwarts y ahora ya estoy en séptimo. Pero dejémonos de recuerdos y lárgate que Malfoy debe de estar esperándote impaciente.

Ginny no respondió y salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda corriendo y emocionada.

Tal como había predicho Ginny Hermione bajo al cabo de cinco minutos y Harry creyó que tendrían que reanimarle porque solo de verla por poco y le da un infarto.

Hermione iba vestida de Mamá Noel, n vestido rojo largo hasta los pies con un cinturón dorado y dos borlas blancas, el final de las mangas también estaba rodeado por borlas blancas que parecían algodón, un escote en forma de barco, también bordeado por una tela que parecía algodón blanco, dejando sus hombros al descubierto y en el que Harry pensó que le faltaba algo para adornar tan hermoso cuello.

"_Eso lo solucionaré en unos momentos"_ pensó Harry.

Hermione llevaba el pelo prácticamente suelto, solo un par de pinzas le sujetaban lo justo para que no le cayera en los ojos y un sombrero, a juego con los bordes del escote y las mangas adornaba su cabeza; el sombrero llevaba además como decoración una pequeña flor de Navidad; al llegar al final de las escaleras Hermione levantó un poco el vestido para no tropezar y Harry comprobó que llevaba unos zapatos rojos que parecían de cristal.

Ella llegó a su lado y empezó a llamarlo, pero él todavía estaba en las nubes.

- Harry. – nada, era imposible, no había manera de hacerlo volver. – Perdona Harry pero no me dejas otra opción.

- ¡AU! Eso duele. – respondió Harry mientras acariciaba la zona de su brazo donde Hermione le había pellizcado.

- Lo siento, pero es que no me hacías caso. ¿Y bien, que te parece, te gusta? – Hermione dio una vuelta sobre si misma para mostrarle a Harry su vestido.

- No me gusta, me encanta, estás hermosa, demasiado para que te luzcas por ahí. ¿Que te parece si nos quedamos aquí los dos solos a celebrar la navidad?

- De eso nada monada. No me he vestido así solo para quedarme en la sala común. Así que señor ángel ya está llevándome al gran comedor a cenar y bailar al menos una canción y luego ya veremos que ocurre. – respondió ella con una sonrisa entre pícara y traviesa.

Harry le ofreció su brazo y pusieron rumbo al gran comedor. Durante el trayecto Hermione atrajo las miradas de todas las personas con las que se encontraron, tanto hombres como mujeres; cosa que hizo que se ruborizara hasta competir con el color de su vestido.

- Te miran porqué estás preciosa y te envidian porqué no conseguirían estar de igual de guapos que tu ni aunque usasen todos los hechizos del mundo.

- Deja de decir tonterías y entremos de una vez que se hace tarde.

Y cogidos del brazo entraron al gran comedor donde causaron todavía más impresión de la que habían causado por los pasillos.

Dentro se encontraron con Ron que ya había desistido de ponerse los cuernos y la cabeza de reno y Luna que iba disfrazada de elfo navideños en tonos verdes y rojos y a Ginny y Draco que como bien supuso Harry iba disfrazado de Jack.

Se sentaron en una mesa todos juntos para disfrutar de la cena y a la hora del baile los únicos que quedaron en la mesa fueron Ron y Luna puesto que Ron no podía bailar con semejantes "patas" por zapatos.

En la pista de baile las parejas bailaban una canción lenta primero seguida de una más movida. La velada se fue sucediendo sin ningún percance, al menos hasta bien entrada la noche.

Harry y Hermione seguían bailando inmersos en su mundo. Hermione se soltó de Harry y dio una vuelta sobre si misma para volver a su lado. Harry volvió a cogerla y ella volvió a soltarse para dar otra vuelta, pero algo falló, Hermione se quedó enganchada con el borde de su vestido, tropezó e intentó apoyarse en la mesa donde Ron estaba a punto de darle su regalo a Luna, pero volvió a fallar y se llevó el mantel consigo al suelo, cayó de bruces y se oyó un "CRACK" seguido de un "CRASH".

Se había roto algo, dos cosas muy distintas a juzgar por los ruidos.

Harry que no había llegado a tiempo de sujetar a Hermione se agachó a su lado e intentó ayudarla a levantarse, pero en el momento en el que Hermione apoyo el pie derecho en el suelo se tambaleó y de no ser por Harry habría vuelto a caer al suelo. Entonces Harry comprendió que una de las cosas que se había roto era el tobillo de Hermione, y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar la cogió en brazos levantándola del suelo y sentándola en la silla más cercana que encontró; seguidamente recogió el mantel y todo lo que estaba esparcido por el suelo incluido un paquete que llevaba su nombre y que por el ruido había dejado de ser lo que fuera para ser pedacitos de algo roto. Al verlo Hermione lo cogió entre sus manos y no pudo reprimir un sollozo.

Harry reaccionó rápidamente, volvió a cogerla en brazos y la sacó del gran comedor despidiéndose de sus amigos mientras Hermione cada vez lloraba más. El chico puso rumbo a la enfermería para que la señora Pomfrey curara el tobillo de Hermione.

Al llegar la puerta estaba abierta y nada más verlos Madame Pomfrey le dio a Hermione la poción para curarle el tobillo y s marchó a su despacho.

Harry depositó a Hermione en una de las camas y la miró.

Lloraba. Hermione lloraba de una forma en qué jamás la había visto llorar, estaba desconsolada, no paraban de salir lágrimas de sus ojos y él estaba desesperado no sabía que hacer así que hizo lo único que creyó seria lo mejor en ese momento, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó dejando que ella se desahogara a gusto, no le importaba que mojase su traje, no le importaba que estuviese llorando diez minutos, una hora o toda la noche, lo único que le importaba era que ella estuviera bien.

De repente Hermione empezó a hablar entre sollozos.

- Lo siento… soy una torpe… lo he estropeado todo… soy un desastre… lo siento…

- Hermione no digas esas cosas. – Harry intentaba calmarla. – Primero deja de llorar, sabes que me siento mal cuando te veo llorar.

Hermione poco a poco dejó de llorar, aunque sus ojos no habían perdido el brillo de las lágrimas.

- Eso está mejor – Harry sonrió – Y ahora dime porque eres una torpe, porque lo has estropeado todo y porque te consideras un desastre.

Hermione respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse antes de hablar.

- Porque lo soy, he tropezado porque no sé bailar, me he torcido el tobillo, he roto tu regalo y he estropeado la noche más mágica del año y la primera navidad que pasábamos juntos como pareja. – ella hizo el intentó de volver a llorar pero Harry no se lo permitió.

- He dicho que nada de lágrimas, y ahora vamos por partes. Primero, has tropezado si, pero no porque no sepas bailar, ¿te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien me enseño? Has tropezado porque un accidente lo tiene cualquiera, la pista estaba llena de gente y lo mismo le podría haber ocurrido a Lavender, a mí o incluso a la mismísima McGonagall.

Segundo, te has roto el tobillo pero ya lo hemos curado, así que por eso ya no tienes que preocuparte.

Tercero, mi regalo no importa, prefiero que se haya roto él a que a ti te pasase algo más grave que una torcedura. Y por lo de la noche más mágica y nuestra primera navidad juntos como pareja no te preocupes, ya habrá otras, y crearemos noches igual de mágicas que esta, no te preocupes y deja ya de llorar y muéstrame esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

Ella sonrió. – Gracias Harry.

- Eso está mejor. Y ahora, creo que falta algo – Harry puso su dedo en el mentón haciendo que pensaba – Llevo toda la noche intentando descubrir que es pero no lo logro. A ver – se levantó de su sitió y empezó a rodear a Hermione mientras la observaba. Ella reía como nunca - ¡Ya lo tengo! Ya se lo que falta. Ese cuello tuyo está muy solo y triste, habrá que darle compañía.

Y metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su vestido sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul.

- Se que no es gran cosa, pero espero que te guste. Feliz Navidad Hermione.

Harry le dio la caja y ella la abrió. Dentro había un hermoso colgante en forma de lágrima de color verde que brillaba como si llevara una estrella en su interior, no era de oro, pero era lo más hermoso que Hermione había visto en su vida.

- Harry es hermoso. Me encanta! – Exclamó emocionada. - ¿Me lo pones por favor?

Harry cogió el colgante y con mucho cuidado se lo puso, y en ese momento supo que había acertado, ese colgante hacia ver a Hermione mucho más hermosa de lo que era.

- Estás preciosa. – Harry se acercó a ella y la beso; cuando la abrazó notó como ella temblaba, no, se agitaba entre sus brazos; volvía a llorar. – Hermione, te he dicho que no me gusta verte llorar.

- Lo siento, es que tu me has dado esto y yo no tengo nada que darte porque lo he tirado y se ha roto.

- Hermione, eres una bruja o no?

- Harry, a que viene esa pregunta, sabes que si, si no dime como demonios estoy estudiando en un colegio de magia?

- Pues entonces usa la magia para arreglarlo.

Hermione sonrió y usó su varita para reparar el regalo y una vez estuvo hecho se lo entregó a Harry.

- Feliz Navidad Harry.

Harry abrió el paquete que tantos dolores de cabeza le había traído a Hermione. Dentro había un marco de fotos separando varias imágenes, sus padres el día de su boda, una foto del día de su bautizo, imágenes de Ron, Hermione y él en Hogwarts, una en primero, una en cuarto y la última que se habían hecho esas vacaciones en La Madriguera.

Harry comprendió que el ruido de cristal roto que oyó fue el cristal del marco, pero ahora lucía como nuevo y él estaba muy feliz.

- Hermione, has vuelto a conseguirlo. Has logrado sorprenderme con tu regalo y has vuelto a hacer que me sienta el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Te amo.

- Y tu has logrado arreglar lo que yo había estropeado. Has convertido esta noche desastrosa de nuevo en una noche mágica. Te amo.

Ambos sonrieron y Harry se acercó y la besó.

Ese beso selló su amor para siempre y convirtió esa Navidad en la primera de muchas que pasarían juntos, y cada una más mágica que la anterior.

FIN 

**N.d.A.:** Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis un review.

Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo!

Besos,

Sonia


End file.
